Heart of Sin
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: She knows better than to expect unlimited generosity. His kindness always reaches a conclusion. - Rated for cruelty.


Heart of Sin

Blood splatters against the floor. The _delicious_ crimson seeps into the cracks. She watches her own life essence fade away. Perhaps it's her imagination. Blood can't simply vanish. She has done a lot of the impossible in recent times though. A wicked smile covers her face. It just as quickly vanishes.

She looks to her right. "Mister J…"

The blow was harsh and without mercy. She didn't do anything. The attack was unprovoked. The last time she aggravated him was weeks ago. She flinches, the realisation sinking into her. His good will have finally reached its conclusion. Her punishment is long overdue.

"What? Do you want more?" he cackles. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

She rises to her feet. Her wounds scream in agony. She ignores her suffering. The blood pools around her. She can feel it flooding her legs and arms. Her chest aches and her stomach stings. The pain is familiar. She walks to the Joker without hesitation.

He watches her from the corner of his eye. He appears composed with the exception of his crazed eyes. She sees them. She keeps walking. The Joker laughs loudly. He snatches an iron bar from his desk and turns to her. His arms are opened as if to welcome her into an embrace.

Harley can see the iron bar. He hasn't made any effort to hide it. She giggles childishly and skips over to him. He wraps his right arm around her, startling her. He smiles suddenly; his expression becoming one of pure delight. He relishes in her fading warmth. Her skin is somewhat torn in places but _oh so soft_.

His eyes catch sight of the iron bar. He frowns for a moment, thinking deeply. Eventually, the Joker shrugs innocently. He swings the bar forcefully. The sudden collision of the bar against her spine makes Harley cry out. Her hurt and shocked expression sends the Joker into another bout of cackling.

"Surprise!" the Joker chimes gleefully.

He pushes her away. Harley crumples to the ground loudly. Her bones ache. She rolls onto her side painfully. Her wide eyes face the Joker. He has moved. He's standing behind his desk now. His back is to her. His arms are held in the air. The iron bar is carelessly swung around. She grunts and groans as she struggles onto her knees.

"Argh!" she cries out, collapsing.

A bruise in the shape of the bar will soon form on her shoulder. She looks up at him. He grins at her maniacally. She returns a large smile. He thrusts the bar at her and she grasps it tightly. Harley rolls onto her knees. She slowly rises. The bar is pulled closer and the Joker leans forward. She darts forward to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

Time stops for a brief moment. His eyes widen. His body is numbed. He can feel his heart quicken. The urge to embrace her once more arises. The urge is irrational and senseless. He _despises_ his lack of understanding. Only she creates such confusion in his mind. His next actions are decided with astounding speed.

He cackles and grabs her hair before she can pull away. He twists and tugs on her hair. She winces as she lowers her head to the desk. The wood isn't smooth. Gashes and various other scars line the desk. He rubs her face against it. Small splinters break away. She feels them scrape mercilessly at her skin.

"Mister J…" she whimpers; voice muted.

He lets go and steps back. Harley shakes her head lightly and settles. Her elbows rest on his desk. She leans forward and cups her face. Her eyes are fixated upon him, watching him adoringly. There are small lines of blood marking her face. She pays them no heed.

He feels confused again. The source is another emotion. He can't understand the creation of it. He can't understand why it's crashed upon him so. Filled with tortured fury he wants nothing more than to end it all.

"Mister J…" she croons. "Why don't cha come over here? Let's go an' play, puddin'."

He slams the iron bar down on his desk. Harley shrieks and jumps back. It had almost taken her nose off. She wraps her arms around herself. Her wide and fearful eyes turn to him. His mouth is set in a grim frown. His eyes are alight with fury. He's had enough of the confusion for one day. He points at her accusingly.

"Don't you know when someone's trying to work? Get out!" he roars.

He snatches up darts from his top drawer. Harley hurriedly limps away but he still throws them. She chokes back on a scream and staggers out. The door closes behind her quietly. She plucks darts out from her legs. A dreamy sigh escapes her. She slumps against the wall and slides to the ground.

"Ain't my puddin' the best?" she sighs dreamily. "He marks me with his love. He doesn't have to be so jealous. I'll never leave my puddin'. These marks will last forever. I'm always his…"

**Author's Note: This is a far cry from my normal work. I'm pleased that I've done this. I'm also worried for the influence it has on me. I've been trying to become better but this may just have taken back to the one place I'm trying to leave. I do love this couple though. There's something about insanity that simply draws me in! I believe that he must truly love her in some capacity. I hope that I've conveyed that. This really makes me feel insane to have enjoyed every moment of writing. You readers must have enjoyed it somewhat, ne? I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you so very much for reading my work. I apologise if you are dissatisfied.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
